Kau Jiwaku
by Panda Beruang
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana. Dari seorang Haruno Sakura.


Kau Jiwaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, typo's, gaje, aneh, abal, dll.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

Kupandangi isi kotak ini dengan lembut. Perlahan, tangan keriputku mencoba meraih sebuah bingkai yang anehnya tidak terlihat kusam meski telah berumur puluhan tahun. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh sosok dalam bingkai ini? Ya, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Itu adalah hari pertama setelah dimana aku resmi menjadi tunangannya. Saat itu aku tak menyangka, bahwa pertemuan pertama kami akan berlanjut sejauh itu.

* * *

Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Rambut yang biasanya menjadi kebanggaanku kini tergerai bebas. Mata hijauku berkali-kali melirik arloji dipergelangan tanganku. Aku tau, tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu. Dan aku yakin, si cerewet Ino pasti akan mengomeliku panjang lebar. Dan akhirnya, aku sampai dicafe tempatnya menunggu dengan memamerkan cengiranku.

"A-ahaha… hai Pig? "

"Sa-ku-ra... "

Kurasakan sulitnya aku menelan ludah saat menyadari aura gelap milik Ino. Bukannya aku takut, tapi...

"Kemana saja kau Jidat? Tak taukah kau jika aku sudah lumutan menunggumu? Dan kau…bla…bla…bla…"

...omelannya sangat panjang dan berisik. Menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di cafe ini. Segera kutarik tangannya duduk sebelum semua orang menganggapnya gila.

"Ssstt… iya-iya aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku salah-…"

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Hah. Begini saja. Aku yakin kau sudah bosan. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi."

"Kemana? "

Alis pirangnya terangkat. Kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada. Mata birunya masih menatapku kesal. Tapi aku tau itu tak akan bertahan lama.

"Toko kue Hinata. Dia bilang ia baru saja membuat resep baru. Dan ia ingin kita mencicipinya."

Sesuai dugaanku. Mata birunya langsung berbinar senang.

"Wah... Benarkah? Baiklah ayo. Aku tidak sabar mencicipi kue enak buatan Hinata. Yang meskipun telah kumakan ratusan kali tak akan membuatku bosan dan gemuk."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Dasar Ino.

Setelah itu kami berjalan keluar. Ino tetap menoceh dan aku tetap mendengarkan. Dan saat itulah alu terpaku pada sosoknya. Dia yang sedang menolong seorang nenek tua ringkih yang selalu terjatuh saat bahunya tertabrak bahu lain. Tangan kekarnya menuntun bahu sang nenek untuk menepi. Memberikan sebuah plastik makanan -yang kuketahui sebagai restauran mahal-. Ia berjongkok. Tersenyum lembut menatap nenek yamg telah terduduk itu. Lalu beberapa lembar uang ia berikan. Dan aku amat sangat bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata sang nenek berjatuhan haru. Menghapus lembut air mata sang nenek dan bergumam lalu pergi. Saat itulah mata kami bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik. Namun mampu membuat jantungku mengadakan konser musik rock. Aku refleks menunduk. Ia memalingkan wajah. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Dan aku terus mengabaikan Ino sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. "

"Uchiha Sasuke. "

Tangan kekarnya menjabat tanganku lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dan hal itu sukses membuat jantungku berkonser ria lagi. Kami bertemu lagi. Dipembukaan cabang toko kue milik Hinata. Ternyata ia sahabat Naruto -kekasih Hinata-. Aku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, bukan karena wajahnya -walaupun kuakui ia amat tampan-. Bukan juga karena ia direktur utama Uchiha Corp -yang berarti ia sangat kaya mengingat Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga tersoror di Jepang-. Tetapi karena ketulusannya. Akku telah jatuh Cinta padanya sejak tangan kekarnya memeluk lembut bahu nenek ringkih itu. Ya, aku sadar. Aku telah jatuh Cinta pada kebaikannya. Dan sejak saat itu, takdir seolah-olah menuntun kami untuk selalu bertemu. Hingga kedekatan itu terjalin tanpa terduga.

* * *

Mata hijauku terpaku pada anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya itu. Tidak, in bukan Taman tempat bermain anak-anak yang sering kau temui. Anak-anak ini… berbeda. Mereka tidak sempurna. Ya, mereka cacat. Tapi tidak sedikitpun kekurangan itu menghalangi raut bahagia mereka. Semua itu karena pria disampingku ini. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang telah mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan kebahagiaan kecil. Ntah itu kejutan berupa mainan ataupun perhatian dam kasih sayangnya. Seteleh beberapa kali pertemuan dan ia mengajakku pergi. Yamg kuartikan sebagai kencan. Bukan mall, Taman hiburan, bioskop, ataupun restauran mahal yang ia tunjukkan. Melainkan sebuah panti asuhan khusus anak-anak penderita cacat. Dia bilang, tempat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tempat yang kupikirkan. Dan nyatanya, Sasuke benar. Setiap dua minggu sekali kami akan mengunjungi tempat ini. Saat kutanya kenapa, ia hanya bilang "ntahlah. Aku merasa sesuatu yang lain disini. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan." ucapnya sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Dan tatapan yang tak lepas dari anak-anak itu.

"Sasuke-nii... Ini."

Sasuke menerima kotak kecil itu. Tersenyum dan mengacak surai coklat itu dengan lembut. Dan gadis kecil itu pergi melangkah dengan riang. Walau hanya memiliki sebuah tangan.

"Sakura."

"Ya? "

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa alu sadari, sebuah cincin indah telah melingkar di jari manisku. Dan sebuah kecupan hangat singgah didahiku. Tanpa ia katakanpun aku sudah tau maksudnya. Dan aku mengangguk dengan air mata bahagia. Aku tau, aku tidak mencintai pria yang salah.

* * *

Hari pertama setelah pertunangan kami. Aku bahagia. Sungguh. Dan sore ini alu menghabiskan waktuku intuk bersantai di kediaman Uchiha. Menyirami bunga misalnya.

"Kau sedang apa? "

"Menyiram bunga. "

Aku menjawab tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Dan aku masih belum bisa mengontrol jantungku saat bersamanya seperti sekarang.

"Boleh kupinjam?"

Kuberikan selang itu padanya tanpa curiga. Dan sesaat kemudian, tubuhku telah disirami air oleh si Sasuke itu. Itu sore yang menyenangkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk kejar-kejaran dan bermain air. Sungguh aku bahagia. Walaupun dengan hal sederhana ini.

"Sasuke. Sakura."

Kami menoleh kesumber suara. Dan suara jepretan dari kamera milik Itachi-nii langsung terdengar. Kami berdua tertawa saat itu. Dengan tanganku yang mencoba mengarahkan selang padanya. Dan dengan pakaian basah. Kegiatan sederhana. Tetapi menjadi kenangan yang mendalam.

* * *

"Sedang apa? "

Kurasakan sebuah suara berat dengan sedikit getaran memasuki inra pendengaranku yang mulai rusak ini. Disusul dengan sebuah tangan keriput yang lebih besar menggenggam tangan keriputmu yang sedang memegang bingkai itu. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat dibahuku. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Senyum yang -entah kenapa walaupun wajahnya sudah berkeriput- tetap sama dimataku seperti puluhan tahun lalu. Senyum saat tangan kami pertama kali bersentuhan.

"Tidurlah. Sudah larut."

Aku mengangguk. Dan ia membantu tubuh tua dan ringkihku berjalan pelan menuju ranjang kami. Tak peduli walaupun ia juga kesulitan berjalan. Ia membaringkanku. Menyusul berbaring kemudian menyelimuti tubuh tua kami. Ia memang tidak setampan dulu. Tidak segagah dulu. Tetapi pelukannya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Hangat dan menenangkan. Tubuh tua kami berpelukan. Dan sesaat kemudian, kurasakan sebuah kecupan hangat didahiku.

"Kau adalah Harta yang paling berharga bagiku, Sakura. "

Aku tersenyum. Menutup mata dan merapatkan wajahku kedadanya.

"Kau jiwaku, Sasuke-kun. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berakhir...

.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya yang telah membuat fic abal ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya minna-san. Moga-moga suka *ngarep*.

*gak berani banyak bacot*.

Terima Kasih...


End file.
